


Pumpkin Carving

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus Snape hates Halloween. But he is determined to make Halloween mean something different this year...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstone281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone281/gifts).



> A Prompt from the H&C discord server that I HAD to write...

“You can’t carve _that_ into a pumpkin!” The voice broke through the chatter and everyone stopped what they were doing. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow and the students waited with bated breath as the formidable Potions Master glared at Professor Potter, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“And why is that, Mr Potter?” The deep baritone voice was no less strong, in spite of the fact that Nagini had attacked him.

“Well, I mean, it’s not very…Halloweeny…” Harry looked at him as the whole group started to peer around him, trying to catch whatever it was that Severus had carved into his pumpkin before the Halloween feast. Unfortunately for Severus, Ronald Weasley, the Secondary Flying Instructor, was faster than even Severus and managed to look at the pumpkin.

“Blimey Harry! I think you’re wrong, mate. Nothing is scarier than that!” Severus smirked and turned the pumpkin round, lighting it with a quick Lumos. He held it up just high enough for the third member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, Arithmancy Professor, to see.

The students gasped as they saw the carving on the pumpkin for the first time. The words were accompanied by a smile, a soft nod and a squeal as Hermione ran towards Severus, pushing the students out the way.

_Marry Me?_


End file.
